


Warm and Naked at My Side

by igougo



Series: Something Special, Something Sacred [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igougo/pseuds/igougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Zach see each other for the first time in a couple months at the BB17 Premiere</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zach shut the hotel room door in Jersey City and immediately felt his eyes sting with tears. He couldn’t believe how impossibly difficult this night had been- seeing Frankie for the first time in months, pretending not to be affected by his presence, looking awkward as all hell in the process. He got flushed thinking about the many cameras and how it would feel tomorrow when he watched footage of himself acting aloof and like there was nothing between them- and knowing with certainty, he hadn’t pulled it off.

“What the fuck am I supposed to do? How the hell can I live like this?” he whispered to himself rubbing his palms into his eyes to keep the tears from coming.

Even though his bravado led him to publicly declare he regrets nothing- the fact is, he regrets going on Big Brother. In the end, it did nothing positive for his life. He walked away with no money and with a life tattered because of his relationship with Frankie. 

He loved Frankie...he still does, but he can’t take the chance of publicly being in a relationship with a man he can’t trust to never leave him. If he takes the chance and they break up- then what? He will be labeled forever as gay. For months, he said the word over and over- testing it to see if it was a label he could live with. And he couldn’t. He knows this makes him a coward, but he also knows it’s the truth.

He realizes people are quick to judge, quick to label. If he’s dating Frankie, he’s “gay”. It’s that simple. And as much as “no labels” is the new catchphrase and one he uses himself, he doesn’t believe people can be that open. People like placing things in the right box. It’s one of the first games we play as kids. Put the plastic square in the square hole. Put the plastic star in the star shaped hole. 

“OK, done… over. I’m not thinking about this anymore.”, he thought as he walked to the bathroom, stripping on his way. All he wanted to do was take the hottest possible shower to sting him out of his mental churn. 

“Oh my god” he said with relief as he stepped under the steamy stream. It was exactly what he needed- to feel cleansed of everything that happened, and to wash away the mask he’d worn all day. In the back of his mind, he knew the fellow Big Brother alums, Frankie’s friends, AJ, and most of the fans knew he was full of shit. They know that he and Frankie had been more than friends, and when he is really thinking clearly, he is aware they think he is a fraud for not owning it.

“How have you been, Zach? I’m soooo happy to see you. I missed you.”, Frankie said with love in his eyes and his hand on Zach’s heart, when they found a moment alone in a corner at Wicked Wolf Tavern. Zach smiled back and flirtatiously whispered in Frankie’s ear how good it was to see him, how he loved that the pink was back in his hair, and how sexy he looked in his tight white shorts. Then, he pulled back, remembering where they were and how it would be perceived; hyper-aware of all the eyes on them.


	2. Chapter 2

What he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Frankie’s waist, and bury his nose in his neck to smell the smell of the man he’d loved for a year. He’d missed that smell more than anything over the last couple of months. Instead, he tentatively placed his hand on Frankie’s shoulder, and made small talk while the crowd swirled around them and Frankie’s eyes shined with emotion.

He wished Frankie wouldn’t look at him like that. He wished Frankie didn’t still show his love so openly. It made Zach feel that much smaller and unworthy of it because he couldn’t return it- not in the way Frankie wanted. This is why he didn’t make the effort to see Frankie more often. It made him feel like shit to be in the presence of that much undeserved love.

In the shower, Zach’s face flushed and tears sprang to his eyes again as all his emotions and thoughts came together at once, and he realized how miserable he was, how lonely, and how incapable he felt of doing anything different. He felt not just lonely, but alone. 

He stepped out of the shower, not caring that he was dripping water everywhere. He dried quickly and did the same thing he did most nights since they stopped seeing each other. He rushed to his phone to see Frankie’s Snapchat story, hoping this was not the inevitable night when Frankie would be snapping with his arm around some hot guy... but also hoping it was. Maybe if Frankie moved on, Zach would feel free. Zach hadn’t taken a deep breath since Big Brother ended and that’s all he wanted… to breathe.

As he watched Frankie’s story- through all the ridiculousness, adorableness, hotness- he smiled and chuckled softly. In that moment, he stepped outside himself, watching the happiness play out on his face, knowing who caused it and fearing no one else ever could.

He remembered the last time they were alone when Frankie made a one day trip to Florida. Things had already been crumbling over the phone, but like any strong love, as soon as they were together, it felt perfect. The day before Frankie arrived, Zach thought, “The fans are wrong about so much, but the one thing they are right about is when I disappear from social media, it’s because I’m with Frankie”. Zach knew they would die if they knew, and he absolutely loved having this secret.

As soon as Frankie came through the hotel room door, Zach walked over, took his bag out of his hand- and kissed him how he deserved to be kissed. Zach knew every time they were together he had a lot to make up for- that Frankie was forgiving him for a series of denials and half-truths, and to be honest, Zach didn’t know how Frankie had the capacity in his heart to do it. Frankie was like no other person Zach had ever met. It was difficult to be loved by someone like Frankie. Zach felt lacking by comparison.


	3. Chapter 3

“Zach, wow I love you”, Frankie said when they stopped to catch a breath. Zach nodded and went back in for more. This was the only way Zach knew how to return the love, the forgiveness, the understanding. Zach wanted everything to be slow and satisfying and he wanted to stretch their day together into something magical. 

Zach moved from Frankie’s beautiful lips down to his neck. That smell… he breathed in just as he opened his mouth to place a hot wet kiss on Frankie’s neck, licking his collarbone. “You’re gorgeous” he whispered moving back up to Frankie’s ear. Frankie grabbed a handful of Zach’s hair, tugging forcefully. 

But, Frankie let himself be kissed. He let himself be adored because he needed it. He was bruised. He didn’t let it show much, but every time Zach took something back- “not my hand”, “I’m straight”, Frankie’s heart bled a bit more. He had an obligation to live his life with love and to “shine brighter” but Zach made it difficult for him to do that sometimes. Frankie felt stuck between the desire to protect his soulmate and living his truth. He felt himself being pulled back into a closet he exited years ago.

Zach turned them around walking Frankie backwards towards the bed. As soon as they were close enough, he tackled Frankie onto the duvet, grinding his already hard cock into Frankie’s leg. Zach was always hot for Frankie. He found it wondrous because there was no one else who consistently turned him on, made him laugh, and think, and consider... Frankie stimulated all his senses. He was sure from day one he was fucked.

Zach knew every inch of Frankie’s body primarily because of their dirty long-distance sexting. Like everybody else on the planet, Zach was obsessed with Frankie’s nipples. He wanted them now. He anxiously removed Frankie’s shirt- going in for a lick before the shirt was even over Frankie’s head. Frankie moaned beneath him and ran his hand up the back of Zach’s neck encouraging him- the other hand grabbed his own hard cock through his pants. 

“Nope”, Zach said, knocking Frankie’s hand away. “I want you to be dying for it by the time I blow you”. Frankie’s eye’s widened and he gripped both sides of Zach’s face, lifting up to a sitting position to attack his mouth. He hungrily kissed him, taking control and at the same time losing control, his tongue becoming more urgent. Forceful bursts left his nose as he got more and more turned on.

Frankie could feel his briefs get wet with pre-cum which made him think of Zach’s cock. He moved one of his hands to Zach’s crotch feeling Zach’s hardness. Zach thrust into Frankie’s hand trying to get more friction.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach winced at the memory from his room in Jersey City, realizing how much he missed Frankie’s touch. Still naked from his shower, he picked up his phone again, looking at Frankie’s Snapchat story so he could hold Frankie’s image in his mind. 

He put his hand around his hardening cock and started pumping trying to imagine Frankie’s perfectly manicured fingers touching him there, spreading the wetness at the tip, and Frankie bringing his fingers to his mouth to have a lick- flattering Zach by acting like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted in his life.

Zach’s mind flicked back to the memory of his and Frankie’s last time. Frankie had quickly taken over, getting Zach out of his shorts, silently thanking fans for sending Zach underwear that highlighted his gorgeous penis and ass- two of his best assets in Frankie’s mind. 

Frankie kissed the head of Zach’s cock - worshipping it as he always did because it was a part of the love of his life, and a source of pleasure for them both. He took Zach deeper into his mouth, using his lips to form a tight ring to massage his shaft. He ran his tongue over and over the head until Zach gasped for air asking, “Frankie, don’t stop”.

But, Frankie did stop… but only long enough to move to Zach’s ass, spreading the cheeks to get a look. Frankie’s cock jumped when he saw Zach’s asshole. Frankie laughed silently to himself thinking “the cock wants what the cock wants”. He moved closer to take a lick and Zach whimpered. “This is absolutely my favorite part”, Frankie thought. He loved seeing how turned on Zach became at an act that shocked him the first time Frankie did it. 

“Oh my god,” Zach breathed. Frankie dove in, making his tongue strong to stimulate the sensitive nerves. He needed to hear Zach beg. That’s the only way he really knew he still had him. When they were apart, Frankie became a bundle of doubt, but when Zach begged Frankie to lick him or fuck him, he knew that Zach was still his.

“Say it.”, Frankie said reaching up to give Zach’s balls a quick lick... “say it”. Zach just cried Frankie’s name... hoping that would be enough. 

“No”, Frankie murmured, his voice deepening with sex, “I need you to say it”.

“Frankie... please”. 

“Please, what?”

“Please… please lick me... Baby,” he sighed, “please lick my asshole”.

Satisfied, Frankie dropped back down, licking his tongue into Zach’s ass, reaching to rub his own cock at the same time. He became harder with each lick, witnessing Zach coming apart above him.


	5. Chapter 5

Zach was holding his thighs up and out now, and Frankie knew it wouldn’t be long. Frankie grabbed Zach’s cock and started stroking while continuing to draw tongue circles around Zach’s rim. Harder, firmer... and then, Zach screamed. Frankie felt warm wetness all over his hand, and at the same time love mixed with a bit of pride flooded his heart. He loved giving Zach pleasure and seeing him weak and soft following an orgasm. 

Frankie walked to the bathroom to get a towel while Zach caught his breath. He lovingly cleaned Zach off and climbed into bed to spoon him. Zach sighed back against Frankie, then realized Frankie was still in pants. 

“Wait a minute”, Zach turned suddenly. “I wanted you to cum first”.

“It’s ok baby. I love seeing you happy”, Frankie said. 

Ignoring him, Zach gave him a long deep kiss, reaching down to cup Frankie’s cock. 

“I love you, you’ve travelled all this way, and I want you to feel as good as I do right now. Will you fuck me?” Frankie’s eyes grew lidded and piercing in response.

Zach reached onto the table nearby, grabbing the lube he’d put there earlier, while Frankie shed his pants and briefs. “God, he’s as sexy as the first time I saw him”, Zach thought. He spent time jacking Frankie off with lube, watching his efforts play out on Frankie’s face until he could see Frankie’s eyes roll back in his head, his mouth open with labored breath. Every now and then, Zach covered Frankie’s mouth with his own, unable to resist his lips.

Zach placed some lube on his fingers, readying himself and rolled over with his back to Frankie. After putting on a condom, Frankie moved into place, slowly entering him, wetly kissing his neck, and maintaining their spooning position while they made love. These were the moments Frankie lived for. This was beyond fucking. This was a soul connection and with his naked body pressed fully to Zach’s, he came with not just his body- but with his heart and his mind. 

Where would he ever find this again? He’d fucked so many guys and none of them came close. This is why he was holding on to Zach, at the expense of his reputation in the gay community. He knew the whispers and how everyone thought it was pathetic- that he was putting his life on hold for a “straight” guy nobody thought would ever have the guts to publicly claim him.

Zach felt the warmth and love flowing from behind him after Frankie came, and when Frankie pressed his chest tight up against his back and wrapped his arm around him, he felt safer than he ever had. He sensed their heartbeats slowing in sync. The only way they could be closer is if they were one person- sometimes Zach felt like they were. 

In Jersey City, jerking off on the hotel room bed, gripping his cock tighter; Zach came hard to the memory of being warm and naked with Frankie. He was on a euphoric high from his orgasm and he felt his entire body fill with it. A moment later, he broke into sobs, feeling like someone just shot an arrow through his balloon. His feeling of loss, that there was an unfillable hole in his life, was overwhelming. As he continued to cry, one question kept coming to his mind…”Why the fuck am I in Jersey City alone when Frankie is just 5 miles away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like this and want to read more...


End file.
